


KITCHEN WARRIORS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [8]
Category: Shōunen Anime/Manga
Genre: F/M, Shounen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: MASAHIKO DURING THE DAYTIME WORKS AT HIS FAMILY REASTROUNT HELPING HIS MOM IN THE KITCHEN BUT DURING THE NIGHT OR WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE HE BECOME THE KITCHEN NINJA
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858





	KITCHEN WARRIORS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ONLY SIMILARITIES TO FOOD WAR'S IS THAT THE MAIN CHARACTER IS ALSO RAISED IN A SMALL TOWN DINNER AND HIS RIVAL IS RITCH AND THEIR BATTLE/ATTACKS ARE FOOD BASED AND THE MAIN GIRL IS A BRAT AT FIRST BUT UNLIKE THE FOOD WARS AFTER SHE TASTS HIS FOOD SHE CHANGES HER MIND AND FALLS FOR HIM WHICH EARNS THE IRE OF HIS MAIN RIVAL WHO IS IN LOVE WITH HER BUT UNLIKE FOOD WARS THE BOY'S DO ALL THE FIGHTING AND ACTUALLY TRANSFORM  
> AND DO ALL THE FIGHTING AND THIER ARE NO INAPPROPRIATE SCENES EXCEPT BY ACCEDENT

MASAHIKO'S P.O.V.  
HERE YOU GO SIR THUNDER FRIES AND PIGGIES IN BLANKETS AND GREEN EGG'S AND HAM SORRY IF IT'S NOT LIKE HOW THEY'RE MADE AT THE FAIR"  
I SAID SETTING A COSTUMER'S FOOD AT HIS TABLE  
JUST WAIT UNTIL WE TASTE IT FIRST" HE SUGGESTED OH RIGHT SORRY" I SAID BOWING TO HIM STEPPING BACK THERE WAS A LONG SILENCE THIS-IS-THIS IS" KORE WA?" I ASKED NERVOUSLY THIS IS DELICIOUS" HE SHOUTED HAPPILY A FEW MINUTES LATER IT WAS TIME FOR MY BREAK

I'M GOING ON BREAK LATER MOM" I SAID REMOVING MY APRON RUNNING OUT THE DOOR SHUTTING THE DOOR ON MY WALK I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN IFELT SOMETHING HIT ME ON MY HEAD OI SORE WA ITAI YO" I ANGRILY SHOUTED INTO THE SKY WELL I MIGHT AS WELL SEE WHAT IT IS" I SAID BENDING DOWN TO PICK IT UP IT WAS A GOLDEN APPLE SHAPED BRACELET HMM KORE WA NANIDAROU" HMM I WONDER WHAT THIS IS" LITTLE DID I KNOW I WAS BEING WATCHED AFTER PICKING IT UP I HEADED BACK TO THE REASTROUNT LATER AFTER CLOSING TIME I WENT UP TO MY ROOM TOOK THE BRACELET OUT OF MY POCKET AND PUT IT ON WHEN I DID THE DESIGNS STARTED TO LIGHT UP


End file.
